Loose Braces
by 2 kool 2 spell 'kool' right
Summary: Playing Spin the Bottle isn't easy when you have to go in with your best friend...it also doesnt make it any easier when his tounge gets caught in your braces! Oneshot xD


**GUYS! I have a VERY important message for you all. My lovely friend, CountryChick67, was in a car accident the day before my birthday (May 27th) and is going to be released from the hospital tommorow! So if she's behind on your stuff or whatnot, dont be mad :( She was severely hurttt :(**

**But anyway, in honor of her coming back, Im going to write this for her. Here you go, Ashley :)**

**I dont own BTR**

"Logan, your turn."

Thirteen is a very difficult age for young children. Hormones are raging, children are hazy towards which sex they are interested in, everything is hectic.

Which is why Spin the Bottle can be a very conflicting game.

The short, raven haired boy fiddled with the loose wire on his braces using his tounge. He hears his name being called again, and snaps his head up to meet Jenny Tinkler. "Logan, go." She demanded, handing him the bottle.

Sweat trickling down his forehead, Logan nodded quickly and reached for the bottle. He watched as it spun, eyeing the bottle's every movement untill it finally paused, and Logan's eyes widened.

Kendall Knight held back a cough.

The blonde boy has had a crush on his smart best friend for as long as he can remember.

Logan on the other hand, was oblivious to this crush, and eyed his best friend with a look that could have just killed him right there. Kendall immediatly shook his head, but soon stopped. He suddenly realized, this was his chance. He's been wanting to kiss Logan since the fifth grade, and now the oppurtunity is right there infront if him and he's denying it. _Go for it!_ Kendall nearly screamed at himself.

Logan stood up, meeting Kendall in the middle of the floor. Logan leaned in and whispered, "Good thing the bottle landed on you. Lets just get this over with and never speak about it again haha."

Logan was lucky it was just his best friend, but Kendall on the other hand was jumping on the inside like a kid at a candy shop.

Logan leaned, Kendall following, his heart racing faster and faster with every beat. They were face to face, nose to nose, about to make a move...

"Wait!" Carlos interrupted, and Kendall threw him a glare. "Why dont you say we do this seven minutes in heaven style?"

The other children at the party cheered that idea on, and Logan bit his lip. Kendall on the other hand, was loving it.

"Alright!" Bobby Fishkins announced, "You two have seven minutes in the closet." He lead the crowd towards the coat closet in the corner of the basement, and smiled. "Use your time wisely...if you know what I mean." He smirked, followed by a crowd of oohs from the other pre-teens, and Logan kicked him in the shin.

Blushing, Kendall and Logan stood infront of the closet, unsure of what to do. James rolled his eyes, and shoved them in the tiny space, locking the door. "You have seven minutes.." James chanted.

Inside, Kendall scratched his forehead. This was finally his moment.

"Uhm.." Logan tapped his foot awkwardly. "Well, it might be easy if we can find a light switch, cause you know, I cant even see you right now.."

Feeling the akwardness, Kendall hopped up from the box he was sitting on and searched for the light switch. The two of them fumbled around in the tight space for a few minutes, knocking over several items in the buisness. Kendall groaned in frustration.

Outside the closet, thirteen year olds stood frozen with their eyes wide open. All they heard was banging, crashing, and groaning noises. They were taking it way too far.

Eventually, Logan wound up tripping over something, landing in Kendall's arms.

"Alright." Kendall pretended to sigh in defeat. "Why dont we just get this over with already?"

Before Logan could say anymore, Kendall grabbed his shoulders and leaned in. This was it, this is what he's been waiting for, this is the moment, this is-

"AH!" Kendall couldnt help but let out a loud yelp. Everyone outside cheered.

Logan's eyes went wide, this couldnt be happening.

Kendall's tounge was caught in Logan's loose braces wire.

The two stumbled backwards, falling into a pile of junk. Kendall yanked his tounge out from Logan's braces and screamed in pain.

Outside the closet, all that was heard was two screams and loads of crashing and banging. "Get it in!" Carlos yelled, enjoying this, and everyone laughed.

Blood spuing from his tounge, Kendall yanked open the closet door.

"Ooooh, Kendall and Logan!" James taunted. "Getting it in!"

Too ashamed and embarassed to be bothered at the moment, Kendall stormed away from the party. Logan on the other hand, was concerned.

"What are you talking about?" The smart boy asked.

The crowd before him was appauled. "You guys were going crazy in there! You were knocking into things and moaning and screaming in delight!" They explained.

Logan blinked. "Uhm.."

Carlos cut him off. "You guys werent..you know..or..?"

Logan was completely dumbfounded. "What! No..we...his tounge got caught in my braces!"

Realizing how that came out, Logan facepalmed.

Either way, both boys knew that they were not going to be playing spin the bottle again for a very long time.

**Im sorry if the ending kinda sucked..**

**Uhm..yeah so guys, this was actually something that happened to me. Lmfao! My freshman year, I went to a party and we were playing Seven Minutes in Heaven and this kid I didnt even know had to go in with me and he had a loose wire on his braces...my tounge got caught in it! So all he people outside heard was **_**bang, bang, scream!**_** ..And they all thought we..you know. So yeah, kinda sucked not only because of that but because my tounge was blistered for the next week and a half. Lol fail! Love you Ashley, feel better! Review?**


End file.
